The present invention relates to female undergarments, and more particularly to brassieres especially fitted for nursing mothers and other full-bosomed individuals. With most commonly used brassieres most of the breast weight is supported by a pair of vertical shoulder straps which extend from the center top of each of the brassiere's cup over the mid-shoulder section and down the wearer's back where they connect with the dorsal part of the garment. The prolonged use of this type of brassiere by buxom females tends to cause the development of furrows in the soft midsection of the shoulders under the pull of the shoulder straps. After a few years the furrows may become a distressing permanent mark preventing the person from wearing shoulderless dresses and other revealing garments. The problem has been unsatisfactorily palliated in the past by providing brassieres with wider shoulder straps, sometimes heavily padded. However, these wide or padded straps tend to show through the outer garment and are usually shunned by the stylish womankind.